A Wild Future
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After a mishap with Lisa's new time machine, the Loud siblings find themselves in the distance future. There they learn that humans along with other modern animals (except a few) had died off due to a mass extinction, and a new dominate speices have taken over the land.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The Loud siblings were standing outside of Lisa's/Lilly's room in concern and curiosity. Lisa had been in her room for a solid three weeks now and hasn't come out at all due to working on a big project, she didn't come out to attend sibling meetings, sibling outings, watch her favorite show 'The Science Show', not come out for meal times, or even for using the bathroom. The only time she has been out of her room was when she had to go to school. So seeing that Lisa has been living like a hermit in her room her siblings were concern for her safety and really curious on what she was working on.

Luna was first to speak, "Dudes, what do you think she is working on in there?"

Lori: "I don't but whatever it is it must be big. She hasn't let any of us not even Lilly in there."

You heard that right Lisa didn't allow Lilly in her own room; because she wanted complete concentration on this project and didn't want any of her siblings to interrupted her. So Lilly had to sleep with her parents for the time being.

Lynn: "I bet she's working on a freeze way."

Lola: "Please I bet she's working on a beauty machine for me."

Lana: "Yeah right! She's obviously making a monster."

The siblings argued with each other on what Lisa was working on. The door then opens which stops their argument, and Lisa was standing there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Excuse me sibling units, but can you please keep it down."

Lincoln: "Sorry Lis we were just wondering what you were building in there?"

Lola: "Yeah spill it!"

Lisa: "Fine I suppose I should so you the project I'm working on, please enter."

The siblings walked into the room and saw a weird diamond shape machine in the middle of the room. It was made out of metal, and had a panel with colorful buttons, along with numbers in the front.

Lori: "What is this thing Lisa?"

"I'm glad you ask Lori." Lisa steps past the siblings and gets in front of the machine with her arms out in presentation. "Fellow siblings I am proud to announce that I Lisa, Marie, Loud has successfully made the worlds first time machine."

Lincoln: "Whoa that is awesome Lis!"

"Thank you elder brother."

Luna: "So this is what you've been working on sis?"

Luan: "Makes sense she had all the 'time' in the world."

Her siblings groan over the pun.

Lana then gets close to the panel and looks over the buttons, "So how does this thing work?"

Lisa walks up to Lana, "It's quite simple really, I push these numbers to a time period and I can go to any place in the past or future."

"But how would you get back?"

"Simple Lana I use this." Lisa pulls out an Ipad from her pocket, "With this I can not only return to the present with this, but I can also overview what time period I'm in and research the life around that time."

"Cool"

"Yes indeed."

Leni then walks up to the panel and stares at the buttons.

"Hey Lisa?"

"Yes Leni."

"What does this button do?" Leni says as she motions her finger to push a blue button, Lisa immediately panics. "Wait Leni! No! That's the random time period button."

It was to late Leni pushed it and the machine started to shake, the top of it then begins to glow and before the siblings knew what was going on a light flashed brightly blinding their view.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The flash of light fades and the siblings found themselves in a lush green forest, there were trees with ferns and bushes everywhere. The sky was nice and clear with the sun shinning down on them creating a nice warm temperature. They could also hear animal noises fill the air, the siblings then look at Leni with angry glares and Leni looks back at her siblings sheepishly.

"Sorry guys."

Lola: "Nice going Leni, now were trapped in the past."

Lana: "Oh are we going to see dinosaurs?"

Lincoln: "I hope not, I don't want to become T. Rex food."

Lori and her other sisters besides Lisa and Lana agreed with Lincoln. Meanwhile Lisa was looking through the Ipad and discovered something surprising, "Hmm, very interesting."

Her siblings turn to look at her and Lincoln asked the question, "What's interesting Lisa?"

Lisa looks up from her Ipad, "Well fellow siblings according to my data, we are not in the past rather were in the future."

Luna: "The future? Are you that things not wrecked Lis because this doesn't look like the future."

Lynn: "Yeah if this is the future then where are the flying cars?"

Lola: "The tall buildings?"

Lana: "The robots?"

Leni: "People wearing hideous flashing outfits."

"Well according to my data we are indeed ten thousand years into the future, here see for yourself."

Lisa pushes something on the pad and a holographic screen projects out of it and above the siblings. The screen showed the earth, the earth was very different than it was in the present: The North Pole has completely melted leaving the oceans to rise which resulted in areas near the coast to be in underwater along with some islands, the Australian continent had moved closer to India, North America and Asia has formed a land bridge with each other, and Antarctica has moved a few feet away from its original spot making some parts of the continent to have green spots.

Luan: "Wait this still doesn't explain why there's no people around."

Again Lisa look through the pad and the screen changed to a first person view of an apocalyptic world: the sky was red, the ground was barren, and fires were raging in the background. The siblings were looking at the screen in horror Lisa then spoke, "Oh dear, according to the data during 2050 a nuclear war started. The nukes has caused many devastation and deaths, when explosions didn't kill people who were a safe distance away the nuclear radiation that went into the air started a chain of events that killed a lot of people. Even worse during that time the Yellowstone super-volcano had erupted, the eruption had caused a shockwave that flatten anything in its path, next a large pyroclastic flow had raged through the state anything that wasn't killed in the shockwave was buried alive."

"The eruption also caused a mega earthquake, the earthquake had destroyed buildings that weren't destroyed by the bombs. The earthquake also caused mega tsunamis to sweep out coastlines. Tons of lava also pours out setting the whole park on fire, lava bombs also shoot out from the volcano and hits other states and Canada. When the lava bombs hit they crushed whatever they land on and caused massive wild fires."

"Even though the eruption was devastating and killed a lot of animals and people, it didn't manage to kill every person and animal. In fact the real killer was the aftermath, when the volcano erupted it shot out tons of ash into the air, fires have also shot smoke into the air. The ash and smoke spread around the world and with the radiation from the bombs it formed into a thick blanket that blocked out the sun."

Acid rain falls down to earth killing plants, animals, and people who are in it. After the rain a nuclear winter starts that covers North America, Europe, Asia, and parts of Africa. Those that weren't affected by the mix of snow and ash were faced with a different problem; without the sun the plants died and without plants, planting eating animals died and then meat eaters died."

"After a two and a half years of this the last human died of starvation. Even though it the devastation was horrible their were survivors: the survivors were fish, sharks, reptiles, bugs, amphibians, crocodiles, birds, small mammals, and rats."

"As the planet recovers evolution kicks in, with humans and other large animals out of the way rats along with other small species has become the new dominate species."

Lori: "Your saying that rats took over the world?"

"Well rats and other small animals."

Leni and Lana: "Ew/cool"

Lincoln: "But if their the dominate species. Then where are they?"

The Louds then heard a loud animal roar to their left, they look and saw a clearing at the edge of the forest. They walked over to it and peered behind a bush and saw an amazing sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The Louds looked out over the bushes in amazement, at the edge of the forest was a large prairie, the parries had lots of long grass along with some flowers, their were two trees in the middle, a small watering hole, and at the end of the parries was another section of forest. On the prairie were large, brown furrier animals, the animals were in a herd while some members of the herd were grazing on the grass and flowers, others were either resting or drinking from the watering hole.

These animals were Oxiodons, Oxiodons were large herbivores that were size of American buffalos, unlike the buffalo though they weighed 2,021 pounds and they were rodents. Their faces looked like beaver heads without the bucktooth, their bodies had tons of fat on it, their feet were rodent like, and their pail skin tails were long moving slowly.

Near to the Oxiodon herd was a small flock of birds. These birds had long scaly legs, short wings with green, blue, and red colored feathers which were only use for display purposes, long necks, a small head with a orange beak. The rest of the body was covered in white feathers, looking at these birds you could've sworn you were looking at dinosaurs.

The flock of birds were also grazing on the grass while some were looking around the area. An Oxiodon then moves towards them it lets out a low grunt and makes the birds ran out of the way and went a good distance away from the large herbivore. The birds then resume to eat.

The Louds watched the animals in amazement and fascination, they were speechless as they weren't familiar with these types of animals.

Lisa: "This is really fascinating, just look at how they move."

Lisa had felt like she was in heaven, I mean sure like the rest of her siblings she was disturbed that humans would be wiped off from the face of the earth. But being a woman of science she couldn't help but be a little excited to see the new animals of this new earth. And seeing these animals now Lisa was already pulling out a small notebook from her pocket, and wrote down notes on the animals.

Lola: "Ew! Those things sure do smell!"

Lana: "Eh, its not so bad."

"Yeah because they smell like you."

Lori: "Quite you two we don't need to get these things attention."

Luna: "Yeah little dudes, I don't want these things to come over here."

With the Oxiodon herd juvenile Oxiodons were running around playing with each other. The juveniles were the size of the adults knees, and their tails were quite short. Two juveniles were play fighting with each other by biting each other softly on their sides. One juvenile was on its back squirming around on the grass.

The siblings awed at the cute sight.

Leni: "Aw! That so cute."

Lana: "I want to take one home."

Lisa: "I don't think that life form would be a good pet Lana."

"Aw come on why!"

Lincoln: "Lisa's right Lana, we can't bring it home because it would grow to big and they would be more happy in their time and the wild."

Lana knew that she couldn't argue, so he folded her arms and pouted. Suddenly Luan spotted some big and grey in the parries, "Hey what's that?"

Luna: "What's what sis?"

"That thing its near those two trees." The others looked and indeed saw a large dark grey creature at the two trees it was watching the Oxiodon herd.

This was a Fang Rat, Fang Rats were large carnivores that were seven feet tall making them bigger than polar bears. With the name suggested it looked like a large rat but with a five meter mouth and long legs. Fang Rats were deadly killers, they were armed with four inch claws on their hands and four very large canines that were perfectly cable of slashing and tearing flesh from their prey. With their size and weapons Fang Rats were at the top of their foot chain.

This Fang Rat was crouch down in the shadow of the trees, it watches the herd trying to pick a victim. Like most predators it will go after the easiest prey which is always the young, the old, the weak, or injured. Its attention then focuses on one Oxiodon that was moving a distance away from the heard to get some tasty grass. The Fang Rat crouches down and creeps slowly from the shadows.

Silently it creeps closer to its victim. The Oxiodon head then lifts up while having some grass in its mouth, it turns its head to the approaching predator. Seeing the fierce carnivore the Oxiodon breaks into a run with the Fang Rat perusing it. The other members of the herd could only watch as the Fang Rat chases after their own kind.

With each stride the Fang Rat gets closer to the large herbivore, Soon it was next its side and bites down on it. It's teeth tares a massive wound on the side, it bites down again and makes another deep wound on the herbivore. Losing a lot of blood the Oxiodon gets weak and collapses onto the ground steering up some dirt in the air, it makes weak groaning sounds as the Fang Rat walks to its neck. The Fang Rat then grabs the neck and shakes its mouth before it broke and killed it.

The Fang Rat lets go of the neck and breathes in and out to regain it breath. It then goes to the side and used its claws to slash open the skin, it moves in its mouth and begins to feast on tasty flesh of the Oxiodon nearby the bird flock was watching waiting for the Fang Rat to eat his fill, they were omnivores and they would often scavenged on kills.

The Loud siblings had watched the whole scene with some of them looking away from the graphic scene.

Leni had her hands on her mouth, "Aw, that poor thing."

Lucy was smiling as she watched the feast, "That is truly wicked."

Lisa however was writing down on how it ate, "Fascinating, truly fascinating."

Lori: "Lisa I think that we saw enough send us back to our time."

"What? But I haven't study the other animals or plant life around here."

"I don't care now send us back."

Luna: "Yeah sis, I don't want to become that things next meal."

Lincoln: "Besides mom and dad are going to get worried, when they discovered that were not home."

Lisa sighed in defeat, "Fine well go back, forgive me science." Lisa pulls her pad and pushes a button, but nothing happen "Uh ho."

Lana: "What's the uh ho for?"

"Well fellow siblings my pad is to low on power to get us back home."

"WHAT THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Lisa smiles sheepishly at her siblings, "It means were stuck here."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lisa felt like one of her experimented rat subjects as she felt her sibling stare at here with wide eyes and open mouths. The only one who wasn't looking at her was Lucy who was to busy watching the Fang Rat eat the dead Oxiodon.

Lori: "What do you mean were stuck here!"

Lisa lets out a force smile up at her angry older sister, "I mean that since my time pad is low on power, we're simply stuck in this time period."

Lincoln: "So were trapped here forever!"

Lisa raises her hands in defense, "No, No! My dear siblings not forever, just until my pad is recharge."

Lynn gets close to her with fire in her eyes, she tries to keep her cool as she speaks. "And how is this thing supposed to recharge."

"Simple Lynn by the power of the sun. I installed many modes to power it up, and right now its on solar power mode so all I have to do is put it under the sun and it will recharge, allowing us to return to the past safely."

Leni: "How long will it take for it to recharge?"

"Either a day or a week."

"A week!"

"Or day."

Lola: "THAT IS JUST PEACHY! ME LOLA LOUD, STAYING IN A FILTHY PLACE LIKE THIS FOR A WEEK!"

"Or day."

Lola gives Lisa an angry glare, "I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANNA GO HOME, LOOK MYSELF IN THE MIRRIOR, AND PUT ON MY MAKE UP! Besides I'm pretty sure most of you guys agree with me that you rather be home than here!"

The others nodded and spoke in agreement, Lisa let out a sigh. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise that it'll go faster."

Her siblings groaned and Luna was just about to say something until Leni interrupted her. "Hey where's Lana?"

"Huh?" The others looked and did indeed see that Lana was gone. They instantly panicked and looked around the area to see if she was close by using the bathroom or something. They then hear Lucy gasp, they look at her and saw her pointing out to the parries. They look out, and to their horror they saw Lana heading towards the Oxiodon herd.

Lucy: "This can't be good."

Lola: "What the heck is she doing?"

Lisa: "Hmm, well judging Lana's behavior, I say she is going to try to tame what of those things."

Lori: "Come on we gotta get her."

Lori begins to exit the forest, but Lisa grabbed her hand and kept her from going. Lori looks down at her with a glare, and Lisa returns her look with that blank stare of hers.

"Lisa let go of my hand."

"Sorry Lori, as much I want to retrieve are most filthy sibling. I'm afraid that if all of us approaches the herd, it could cause a stampede and it could hurt Lana if they run in her direction."

Luan: "So what do we do then?"

"I'm afraid we have wait here and see what happens."

* * *

Moving slowing towards the herd, Lana dared not to make any sudden movements as she got closer. Now in a close proximity to the herd, she stops and watches the herd. The herd was all grazing on the grass with the juveniles in the center.

Looking at the juveniles Lana moves closer to them, passing the adults who were to busy eating to notice her. Now close enough to the juveniles to where see could smell them, Lana crouches down and crawls even more closer until she was one foot away from one of them.

The juvenile smells a strange Oder and lifts up its head and looked at her, the other juveniles behind him also lifts up their heads to look at Lana. They all stared at her in curiosity as they've never seen anything like her before, they didn't know if she was a predator or not.

Lana smiled gently at them, she slowly lifted up her hand toward the juvenile, the juvenile looks at it and starts to sniff it with its rodent nose. Lana then started to slowly pet its head, it didn't like it and moved its head away from her hand. Lana tries to pet him again, but it head-butts her hand away and lets out roar at her.

Lana says in a gentle voice, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

She moves in again, but the juvenile lets out more roars as it stood its ground. The adults hear the cries and look over at the commotion, seeing Lana they get defensive and they all roared angrily at Lana. One moves in, letting out a loud roar as it got closer. Seeing the enrage animal coming towards her Lana backs away a few feet from the juvenile. The adult gets in between her and the juvenile, it then moves it rear towards Lana and started to lash its tail at her.

Seeing this display Lana gets up and slowly backed away from the adult, but not watching where she was going Lana accidently bumps into an Oxiodon's side. The Oxiodon grunts in response and before Lana could do anything, it whacks her with its tail sending her flying into the air. Lana lands on the ground hard with a loud thud, she doesn't get up and remains motionless.

The Oxiodons look at her motionless body before they move away out of the area. Nearby the Fang Rat was being disturbed by the noises that the herd was making, so it grabs a big chunk of meat and moves away, looking for a more quieter place to eat. With the Fang Rat out of the area, the birds move in and start to feast on the corpse: one bird pecks at its eye, two birds jumped on its side and pecked out some meat, and three others were fighting over a piece of meat.

* * *

With panic-stricken faces the Loud siblings ran out from the bush to Lana's body. They form a circle around her and get on their knees to see if she was okay, out of all of them Lola was the most concern for her twin; she puts her hand on her twins neck and to her relive she got a pulse.

Lola: "She's alive."

The others sighed in relive over hearing that, but even though Lana was alive they knew that she probably had some injuries on her. Lisa feels for anything and to her relieve she didn't feel any broken bones, but when she touched an area in the back of Lana's head she felt blood.

"Oh dear, she's bleeding."

The others immediately formed into a panic frenzy; asking Lisa if she was okay, what bandages she needed, or if Lana had a broken skull. Lisa raised her arms up which silenced her siblings, she then says in a calm voice. "Relax my noisy siblings Lana is going quite alright. The wound isn't fatal and she should recover in about a week. But I recommend that we find something to stop the bleeding."

Lincoln: "But what do we use Lisa?"

"The best thing to use is leaves."

Leni: "Lisa were not turning Lana into a tree."

"No Leni, the leaves well help adsorb the blood."

"Oh,"

Lori then stood up to take charge, "Okay then lets bring Lana over to those two trees. It's shaded and well help us avoid any unwanted attention."

Leni: "Unwanted attention from what Lori?"

"From predators. Now come on lets get Lana over there."

Lola grabs Lana's arm and Lucy grabs her legs, together the two carried Lana over in between the trees with the siblings by their side.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, the Fang Rat had carried its meal to a nice quiet spot. It drops the chunk of meat onto the ground and after it turns its head left and right to make sure that no other predators were around. It drops its head down to feast, unable to chew its food the Fang Rat has to take out small chunks of meat in order to shallow it whole.

After picking and swallowing a piece of meat, a snap of a twig brings it on alert. Looking straight forward, it spots a year old, female Fang coming towards him. When fully grown the females were much larger than the males, however being a year younger than the male, this female was smaller than him.

The female slowly approaches the male as it eyes the chunk of meat. The male places its front, right leg on the chunk and lets out a threating snarl while it shows off its teeth. The female looks at the male and returns the snarl, she then walks more closer to him and when she got about two feet from him, that's when he decided she got to close. He slashes at her slapping her in the face, blood comes out from her cheek.

In response the female jumps and tackles the male onto his back, she bites down on his neck but didn't get a good grip on it. The male snaps his jaws back at her, and slaps her shoulder blades with his claws. His legs then gets under her belly and with his all his might he pushes her off of him and she falls on her side. They both get up and charge at each other, snapping their jaws and slashing each other.

The male suddenly grabs onto her neck, he bites down hard making the female to let out a painful squeal as she struggles to get out of his grip. He lets go and the female stumbles away from him with blood coming down her neck; he roars at her loudly and the female knowing that she lost the fight turns around and walks away from him, she does this because if she sticks around the male would kill her and have her for a meal. With her gone the male turns back to his meal, to eat in peace.

* * *

Not faraway from the Fang Rat, up on the trees small birds that were called Dowls ( a bird that had an owl body with deer antlers on their heads). Were on the branches or flying around the trees making tons of noise. Mating season was approaching in just a couple days, and the males were getting ready for it by setting up nests, the males had to make sure the nests are good and presentable for the females if there not good they will have no chance.

Their bodies were also getting ready because their antlers were starting the change into a bright red.

One young male was setting up a poorly done nest. This is his first time mating, so he was a bit inexperience. The young male puts another stick in his nest and he sits down in it; he lets out a chirps as he looks at the other nests which were a lot better than his. So yes in order to find a mate the young will have to work hard.

 **The idea for the Dowls to appear in this story was thanks to Corbinace.**


End file.
